


Bees In The Trap

by enchanted_book



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bees, F/M, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea... But hey, she seemed to be enjoying herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees In The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend hope, who's almost as messed up as me.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea... But hey, she seemed to be enjoying herself.   
Oh yes, Sollux. Because mewling in partly pain is total enjoyment.   
Ugh... You couldn't believe yourself. Why had you begun this? Tears pricked at the corners of Aradia's eyes with each puncture.   
Each breath she drew influenced you.   
_More_ , you thought. _More_ , you hungered for.   
God almighty, all you wanted was for her to writhe under you with each painful break of the skin.   
If she wasn't afraid of your psionics before, surely she would be after this experience.   
Oh my, hadn't you felt wonderful. So in control. Psionics so strong... Holding her down to the mattress, completely nude before you.   
Her bulge had previously slithered out before you slammed her down. Oh, and then there was the addition of the bees.   
Yes, the bees... To which you had lulled to sleep and now pierced her thighs with their stingers.   
She cried out each time, partly in pleasure. And it drew you to do it more. More, more, more.   
You were in charge, and it would take a lot for your power to be stripped. Never before had you seen so much rust red in one place.   
It was...   
Beautiful.   
Your bulges ached, coloring your thighs in a mustard yellow. Finally, you gave up on the bees, a small pile of discarded carcasses on the floor.   
You pulled her wide hips forward with your hands, and your bulges fell into her nook. The slippery nook easily swallowed up your two mustard tentacles, as this had been a common thing between you two.   
Not the stinging, just pailing. Matespritship was beautiful, was it not? Your psionics flickered out with much frustration as you focused on pounding into her. Aradia's arms flew up, clutching onto Sollux.   
Chests touched each other, her rumblespheres squished to your flat, smooth chest.   
Moans, pants, and grunts laced together in pure ecstasy.   
She came hard and fast, her claws trailing down your back and drawing up blood. And with cries of your name, yellow dripped from between her thighs as you came.   
You were both covered in genetic material as you pulled away and lay next to her. Aradia cuddled into you and smiled.   
A soft, "I love you" came from her in a whisper.   
And you returned the sentiment with an, "I love you too."   
Quietly you both slipped into a sleep, holding each other into the night.


End file.
